


Storm Before The Calm

by woshuwoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, No pronouns used for Reader, Other, also amy and kat are good friends, hey look this ones actually not platonic, i almost didnt do that but i think it fits a bit better, its cute i think i hope, some things happen they both freak out then theres a resolution, very innocent attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: "Why do you even like me then?""I don't!"





	Storm Before The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> should i be studying for exams? yes. am i writing instead? yes. am i terrible at angst? another yes. i considered making this platonic and then adding a second chapter with the romantic scene inserted but i wrote this first and liked this option better lol. alright hope u enjoy.

You couldn't quite remember what had set the two of you off. Something about a boyfriend and a messy apartment and too much stress frying your brain. You’d ended up yelling at each other somehow and gotten to the topic of, well, each other. Ethan yelled about how frustrating you were sometimes and you snapped.

“Why do you even like me then?” You spit at him. You're shaking a little, head spinning. You feel a bit like you're gonna throw up.

“I don't!” His words are sharp and feel more like knives flying past you, slicing into your skin and leaving you bleeding.

Oh.

Staggering backwards, you reach blindly for your bag. You need to go. Oh God, you knew it. You knew it. He hated you, he'd been faking this entire time.

Ethan’s face falls when he realizes what he's said, how he's just outed himself. “Y/N wait! That's not what I-”

But you're already heading for the door. He tries to grab your wrist but you yank it away, pulling the front door open. When you speak, your voice is oddly calm.

“It's okay. It's fine, Eth.” You see him flinch at the nickname. Part of you feels bad but there's an even smaller part that revels in it. “I understand. Ev-..... It's fine, okay? But I'm gonna go for tonight.”

This time, his grip on your wrist is much tighter and it takes you two hard tries to tug yourself away. Stumbling out the front door, you scramble to your car and pull out of the driveway before Ethan can follow you.

You're not sure how long you drive but when your brain tunes back in you're at a red light. The streets are abandoned, the streetlights giving the world an eerie glow. Leaning your forehead on top of the hand on the steering wheel, you pull your phone out of your pocket. You don't know who to call. All of your friends were his friends first, they probably all feel the same way. You think about calling Laura, your first roommate in the city, but she had never been too empathetic. A second of consideration ruled out the guy you'd dated a few times about a month ago. You hadn't really been that close and he and Ethan had really disliked each other. He might assume the worst if you called him.

Breathing out, you gave in. Pulling your phone out, your finger hovered over Kat’s contact name before you remembered how rare it was for her to be on her phone. Shit.

With even more trepidation, you found Amy's number. You loved her, of course, but something about how close she was with Ethan made you think they'd be on the same wavelength when it came to their feelings towards you. You tapped the call button before you could back out and held the phone up to your ear. On the last ring, Amy's groggy voice crackled out of your speakers.

“Hullo?” It sounded like she'd just woken up you realized as you checked the clock on your dash. The numbers 1:36 flashed at you and immediately you felt guilty.

“Shit I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was.” You apologize. Your voice is stuffy and cracking and it dawns on you that you'd been tearing up before you answered. You cough to try and cover it up but Amy's a fucking emotional bloodhound.

“Woah hey why are you crying? Are you okay?” You hear shuffling as she scrambles to sit up.

“I'm okay, Ames. Promise. I was just wondering if I could crash at your place tonight?”

“What happened? Is everything alright with Ethan?” The worry in her voice makes you feel guilty and you cringe.

“It's okay, Ames. I'm fine I just… I need to stay somewhere. Is that okay?” You feel shitty but you don't even have time to take back the request before Amy is saying of course it's okay and telling you to get your ass over there.

Hanging up and glancing at the road before you begin driving again, you sigh. Amy probably wouldn't act this way if she didn't like you, right? Ugh. You didn't know and what happened with Ethan was making you feel paranoid. You trusted him so much, you'd thought it'd been mutual. Shaking the thoughts away before you started crying, you focused your full attention on driving.

Amy answered the door before you'd even finished knocking, pulling you inside immediately. “What happened? Oh gosh you were crying did someone hurt you? I'll kill them I swear to God.” She held your face gently in her hands and stared at you like she was searching for a wound. 

You laughed, but it turned into a sob halfway through. Amy pulled you forward into a crushing hug, tittering and worrying.

“Amy I'm okay. Shh it's alright. Come on, I don't want to wake Kathryn.” You hugged her back, trying to calm her.

“Too late.” You heard a tired voice say, making you jump.

“Jesus Christ, Kat!” You yelped, pressing a hand to your chest as Amy squeaked in surprise. 

Kathryn smiled before she noticed your state. Messy hair and tears on your face. “What happened?” She asked, approaching you quickly and putting her steady hands on your shoulders.

“I- Ethan and I…” You didn't know what to tell them. You felt kind of pathetic now, running to them crying after one fight. Kathryn, though, looked pissed. Her eyes hardened and her grip tightened. She always had been a bit overprotective. 

“What did he do? I swear to God if he-”

“He didn't… Did he?” Amy's worried voice broke in.

“No no hey he didn't do anything. It's okay we just…. fought a little. Some… words were said.” You scoff. “I sort of got mad and questioned why he even liked me and he said he didn't.” You rush, biting your lip and looking at the ground once the words are out.

“Oh. Honey, no. I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, Ethan’s your friend.” Kathryn rushes towards you to pull you into a hug and you let her.

“I… I don’t know. He sounded so sure and I just- I was scared to even come here because I thought…. I thought you were his friends first and you all felt the same way.”

“How could you ever think that! You’re our friend and you know it.” Amy joins Kathryn and coddling you, petting your hair until you laugh, ducking away from them both.

“I know, I know. I just… Ugh. I don't really feel like talking about it any more tonight. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Y/N. Come on, since we’re all up we can watch a movie.” You smile as Amy guides you to the living room and all but forces you into a pile of blankets on the couch. Kathryn ducks out of the room and returns a few minutes later with a bag of popcorn. 

“If this is happening, we gotta do it right!” She says, voice determined. You all settle on the couch and the girls refrain from asking you about Ethan, which you appreciate.

Halfway through the second movie, as you're nodding off with your head on Kat’s arm, a sharp knock at the door makes you jump. Amy almost falls off the couch in her effort to disentangle herself from the blankets, mumbling a “who the fuck” under her breath.The knock comes again, louder and more insistent and Amy yanks the door open. Immediately she looks angry. 

“Dude what the fuck?” She starts but a voice cuts her off.

“Is Y/N here?”

You tense because fuck that's Ethan. Kat’s arm tightens around you when Ethan steps into the front room. “Ethan, dude,what the h-” Amy calls but he’s already rushing towards you. 

“You scared the shit out of me! Y/N what the fuck! You weren't answering your phone. I called Mark and Tyler and nether of them had heard from you do you know how fucking terrified I was?” You look guiltily at your bag in the corner where you had left your phone.

Kat glares at him from her spot next to you. “What are you doing here, Ethan?”

”Kat it’s okay please don’t be mad at him.” You beg. Ethan looks a bit terrified under her angry gaze, gulping and fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I-I needed to talk with Y/N.” 

“I don’t think right now is a good time.”

“But-”

“No, Ethan.”

“Hey!” You pipe up. “You aren't allowed to argue because of me, stop that.” You wiggle out from under the blankets and stand in front of Ethan. “We can talk, it’s fine.” You grab his shoulder and lead him towards the front door, ignoring Kat’s protests. Amy stutters, trying to take in what the hell is happening as you slip through the front door and close it behind the both of you.

“Y/N you scared me so bad!” Ethan starts immediately. “I couldn't get you to answer your phone and it was so late I thought you’d-” He cuts himself off, breathing deeply.

“Sorry…” You rub the back of your neck. “I left my phone in my bag.”

“God you shouldn't be the one apologizing. About earlier-” 

“I don’t know what you have to say that might make this better, Ethan.”

“If you'd listened to me you would have-”

“I listened just fine, Ethan! I’m not that stupid you said you didn’t like me so I-”

“No! That’s what I’m saying! You didn’t stay long enough for me to explain myself. That’s not at all what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?” You said, voice ambivalent with both anger and confusion.

“I was trying to say ‘I don’t like you, I love you’. You’re one of my best friends, Y/N! I just didn't get to finish…”

Oh my God. Oh my god, Ethan you are an idiot!” You laugh, covering your mouth with your hand. All this mess because of some miscommunication. “Why in the world would you do that?”

“I-I… It would be like in the movies! When they do the big feelings reveal!” Ethan's mouth snaps shut at that and he blushes.

Feelings? What the fuck?

“Did you- Feelings reveal?” Ethan blushes hard and stares at his shoes. “Are you… Do you?” You don't even know what to say.

“Love you? Yeah. In… In a more than friends way? Uh… Yeah.” Ethan still won’t look at you and you sigh quickly. Well… that sure is a development.

“Would you- Hey, Eth, would you look at me?” Ethan’s head pops up a bit, cheeks still pink. “That's… This is fine. I’m into it I… more than a friend way love you too…” You didn’t even realize it until then, but once you say it you know it's true.

Ethan beams at you and your stomach flips. It's like his entire attitude has changed as he stands up straighter and bounces on the balls of his feet. “Really? Like really really?” He laughs and pulls you in for a tight hug that surrounds you in the best way. He’s warm and still a little jittery and you giggle as he rests his face on your shoulder to look up at you. “Woah.” He breathes and you laugh.

It's a split second decision as you lean down and peck his lips lightly. It doesn't last more than a second but when you pull away Ethan's eyes are wide and his laugh is giddy. “Nice.” 

You laugh and shove him off you. “Come on, dumbass. Let’s get inside before they think we killed each other.” Ethan laughs lightly, taking your hand as you reach to open the door. 

Amy and Kat are sitting on the sofa looking anxious and frustrated, respectively. You pull Ethan through the door, hands still entwined, and announce “Ethan is a fucking idiot!” 

Amy gasps and points at your hands. “Did he? Did you?” She jumps from her seat and crowds you while Kathryn smirks at you over her shoulder. 

You smile at Amy. “Ethan doesn't know how to use his fucking words.” Ethan looks sheepish, agreeing with you under his breath.

“Thank God that’s over.” Kat teases, poking your side as you settle down on the couch again. “I really thought I’d have to kill him.”

“Shush! Less drama, more Disney movies.” Ethan curls up next to you as Amy presses play on the remote. Hans still entwined, you sit with Ethan and the girls until you can feel yourself drifting off again. You’d have to talk more with Ethan, about what was going to happen, but that could come later. Right now you wanted peace. And that's what you got.

**Author's Note:**

> righteo! hope u enjoyed, feedback is very appreciated okay love u bye


End file.
